Distributed systems are computer systems that perform services over a network. Legacy programs are programs written for a mainframe computer system or other similar computer system, and written in an early third generation language such as COBOL or FORTRAN. What is needed is a system and method that allows legacy programs to call distributed services without compromising the security of the legacy system or requiring it to wait as long as a distributed services system can provide an indication of a timeout or other error.